An apple a day keeps the French away, waht?
by Russia Fey
Summary: Ivy Senkara is just your average Death Note fan, except she's a pusher. (If you don't know what that is, watch the move Push.) From the combination of her powers, a wish, and one very lost fox, she travels into the world of Death Note. The only problem, she is a ghost. With no one being able to see her, it becomes extremely difficult to tell L anything, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

AN. Hello out there, I have returned *dramatically raised arms* I'm kind of getting bored with Hetalia so I've decided to give another fandom a shot at for good stories. Plus I don't think there are enough "fan sucked into Death Note" fanfics out there, so I will make one myself! Also, a note that I want to add for anyone who has also read my other work, Ivy is going to be in this story but I will not include Ace. _And_ Ivy will have a different personality because she is based off of my to a degree and therefor reacts like I would I various situations. Sooo, why did I make her a Pusher (If you don't know what that is, watch the movie "Push")? Because It makes everything more interesting and with my own little twist, she can't use her power that much! Bwahahahahaha! I am evil : D so that's about it for now, go forth and read!

"Cry! Where are you?" I called out, the strange plushie I searched seemed to be lost. Cry, or Cryaotic, is an internet gamer that I had made a plush doll of, the 13 inch creature had been my best friend for the past few years. Now it seems like I'm a bit strange, but you don't know the half of it. I'm actually a Pusher, like from the movie Push. The strange power started when I was seven, I was at an Ice Cream Parlor and didn't have enough money for the strawberry ice cream I wanted. So I told the man to give me some anyway, I was pretty shocked when he actually did. After that I lived for three years terrified of what had happened, until I watched Push. Then all the puzzle pieces finally fell into place. Ever since I've kept the power very well hidden, just in case. But I have figured out the rules to the gift/curse.

1. If I can't make eye contact, but the person I'm trying to push is in the room, I have to tell them the thoughts I want them to think.

2. If I can make eye contact then I don't need to speak, I just transmit the power straight into their head.

3. If I can't see them but they can hear me or see my eyes (a security camera for example) I just need to know their face. This is why the security camera doesn't work if I don't know who's watching.

4. I also can't push anyone by recording myself and showing it to anyone. So I can't push large numbers of people over the T.V.

That's about it, I've had a lot of time to learn the rules. No, I don't use the power to steal or anything like that!

"I wish I could push Cry dolls to not disappear all the time" I muttered to myself, determined to find the damn thing. About the time I was battling it out with dust rats under my bed, (and no, they aren't dust bunnies anymore, they have evolved.) I heard a knock at my front door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on my way." I have never been a social butterfly, when I was young my parents called my a social slug, lovingly of course. As of recently I have been calling myself a social L, Like the L from Death Note. I walked (un)gracefully down the stairs to meet who ever was at my door. It was probably another obsessed fan who wanted a picture with me. And before you ask, I'm a si-fi romance writer. My work is like a well written, logical, and non-sparkly version of Twilight.

I opened the door, to find a box. I raised an eyebrow, a box, really? Well it's not the strangest thing I've gotten in the mail. A scratching sound came from the box. Okay, maybe this is the strangest thing. I carefully lifted the cardboard lid to find a...what I think is a dead cat. It's fur was covered in dried blood and it's body was twisted awkwardly. It stank of rotting flesh.

"A cat, how thoughtful." I muttered sarcastically. "What am I going to do with a dead cat?"

"I'm not dead, human." I jumped back, shocked.

"Cats don't talk! Do they?" The cat twisted it's head to look at me, it's face was extremely long and pointed.

"I'm not a cat, human, I'm a Shinigami Fox" I blinked, a Shinigami Fox?

"Why are you here? And do you have a Death Note?" My head tilted to the side. The Fox started standing up, it's various limbs twisting into their proper place. I looked up at me with it's sunken black eyes.

"I am too weak to help the Lawliet boy, take my place and change his fate." I sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what her meant. Then I got it.

"Lawliet as in _L_, the greatest detective ever? Yes yes yes, I will help! What do I need to do?" The Fox moved to the corner of the box, revealing a black note book that was underneath it the whole time.

"Touch the book and see a world unlike any other." I nodded and carefully picked up the note, everything suddenly want black.

AN. Okay, that was intense! I should probably mention that Ivy looks the same as she does in my other fanfics. Also, I need a good name for my Shinigami Fox, any ideas? I promise that I will finish this story and NOT end up discontinuing it.


	2. Wake up, Ivy

AN. Okay, chapter two! I worked really hard on this one, I don't own Death note or the French language. I do actually speak some French, so I though that would add extra humor and plot to the story. I love to get (and read) reviews, so please read and enjoy!

_"Touch the book and see a world unlike any other." I nodded and carefully picked up the note, everything suddenly want black._

The my mouth was like a desert and my head and elephants break dancing on it, not the best way to wake up. I heard talking, robbers maybe? Wait, ROBBERS! I sat up quickly and reached for where by trusty baseball bat would normally be, siting beside my bed. Nothing? Confused, I opened my blueish gray eyes to find that I'm not in my house at all. I seemed to be sitting on the floor of a really upscale hotel room. Then what happened yesterday rolled back into my head.

"-and turn off your cell phones, I can't stand them going off when I'm talking."

Huh? I looked behind me to see L and the Japanese police force walking toward a group of chairs and couches. One of the chairs I was sitting next to. Covering my mouth, I skittered behind the chair. The policemen took their seats and L sat in the chair that doubled as my hiding place. _No way, I am sitting behind L! This is the best thing ever! _I sang _inside_ my head, I couldn't just let them hear me. I shifted onto my hands and knees to peak around the chair to get a glimpse of L. But, my hand touched something leather, the Death Note. I picked up the black note with care, not wanting to damage it. I noticed something odd about the title. Instead of "Death Note", the cover had "Note Mortelle" printed on it. _Note Mortelle_, I flipped trough my mental translator. . . it's French! _This must be the the Death Note that was with the cat thing!_

"I told you once already, not a cat, I'm a Shinigami Fox." I spun around to see the bloody ca- fox floating about three feet off the carpet. Its front paws folded comfortably under its chin, I could see a back leg twisting upward in a way that looked extremely painful. I glanced away from the creature when what was left of its tail swayed into view. I was about to ask it how It knew what I was thinking, when I remembered where I was. _Now how am I going to talk to it?_

"You can try talking." I blinked, then gestured to the group of men talking behind me. And only then did I realize that the fox was responding to my thoughts. _You can hear what I__'m thinking?! _The fox nodded casually. I faceplamed, this is too strange. I looked over my shoulder to see where the men were at in their conversation. They were still talking, and none of them had noticed that I had moved so I was in plain view. Even Matsuda would have noticed me at this point. I looked at the fox questioningly, _How do they not see me?_ The fox twisted upside-down, tail stub swishing back and forth lazily.

"You've taken my place, stupid human, Well... You're not really human now. I should explain more, you see, right now you are only a half Shinigami, so other humans can't see or hear you. But do be careful because you can interact with objects and they can feel you. And if this makes sense, humans can hear you if you are in skin to skin contact. So keep that in mind. I think that's everything, so good luck."

I sat there digesting what the ca-fox said. Wait, I should at least know its name. Guess I better ask then.

"What is your name?" The fox glanced at me, half phased through the ceiling.

"Mort" Then it was gone. Mort, huh, I'm pretty sure that means death in French. I giggled,

"Mort seems to have a affinity for the French language, figures it's my second language." I glanced at the policemen and L, who were finishing up their conversation and leaving. I leaned back onto the floor, L wandered off into another room.

"Probably to find some sweets, wouldn't surprise me." I felt perfectly fine just talking and not feeling like I would be noticed. I grinned, "This is like making an audio commentary, but I can mess with the characters more." Then, I got an wonderful idea, an wonderful _evil_ idea. I silently followed L to the kitchen, thoughts Frankenstein-ing themselves into a plan. He stood there, calmly munching on a chocolate chip cookie. So calm, but not for long. Grinning, I voiced my thoughts.

"I Wonder if L believes in ghosts?"


	3. Pranks and bon bons

AN. OMG, Reader-anonymouse-writer, I love the poem! The inspiration from that goes beyond sanity, thank you! I made this chapter extra funny with that poem in mind. I haven't watched Death Note for a while so I can't remember exactly what happens so this might be a little off, but I still really hope everyone enjoys!

_"I Wonder if L believes in ghosts?"_

I studied L, two crumbs clung to the corner of his mouth. He was kneeling on the kitchen floor looking over some files on the Kira case. Every few minutes he would reach for another cookie. My hands rubbed together like some cheesy super villain, let's start the paranormal activity! Just as L reached to carefully pick up his next cookie, I silently moved the plate several inches away. I watched his hand search for the plate. Every time he got close, I moved it again. Finally he looked up to see where his treats went, to see them exactly where they originally were. He set the plate on the floor next to him. Unable to restrain myself any longer, I clutched my stomach as I laughed heartily.

"L, do you have any idea how kawaii you look now?" I knew he couldn't hear me, but I had to say it anyway. He continued to look through his files, brushing off the moving plate as whatever he reasoned it could have been. Now I just need to get out of this hotel room so find the necessary materials for operation L's Big Scare Bwahahaha! Later, I managed to slip out with the room service. I'll worry about getting back in later, now I need to find the right stuff.

*Magical time skip courtesy of Mort*

Turns out it was easier to find the right stuff then I first thought. I just looked for the stuff I needed that not many other people would even think twice about. I now had in my position; Petrified Pink lip-gloss, some cheap plastic wrap, a rubber band, and a small bag a powered sugar. I was ready to send L straight to a parodied hell! Now I only need to set up. But before I do, I want to place a seed of doubt in the big brain of L's. I giggled at the thought of L being the unfortunate victim of my mischief. I walked to the t.v. room where L was watching his endless supply of people doing what people do in life. I leaned on the table, there was a bon bon sitting on top right edge of the screen.

"I wonder what he would do if he saw this...?" With two fingers I slowly pushed to small chocolate across the top of the t.v. Every time L glanced at the bon bon I pulled away. By the time I was 3/4 the way across, L jumped up and snatched the bon bon. I barely moved in time to keep from making contact with the detective. L turned around and spoke.

"Watari, please come here." The old man walked into the room.

"Is something wrong, Ryuzaki?"

L held up the chocolate, studying it.

"I believe I saw this bon bon moving on its own accord. I don't see any visible evidence that I could have done so, but..." He trailed off. I was jumping up and down with excitement, I made L doubt himself! I kick ass! Wait, If he doubts himself now, then he might other parts of his judgment later on and miss something important to finding out that Light is Kira. Damn...Oh well, I'll just nudge him along the right path that will end with every one alive and Light with his ass being kicked. I suddenly felt bad about wanting to prank L. But then a perfect solution came to mind. \

_I wonder how far it is to walk to the Yagami house from here?_

AN. My fingers! They burn! Well, I did write the entire chapter in one day. Well at least I have the chapter at all. Reviews will heal my hands for more chapters, thank you all._  
_


	4. apology

Hi everyone, I know it's been a little while since I updated. I have my next chapter ready, but for some reason it wont post. I'm writing this apology because I know if post this in place of chapter four, it will post without a problem. So if the real chapter four is posted right after this, then you may ignore this apology. Thank for all the favorites and reviews everyone!


	5. formal meetings

AN. Hi everyone, it's been a while. I have had some delays with this chapter, so I made it longer then the others. I really hope everyone doesn't think Ivy is to Mary Sue-ish, that would really stink. Oh and if it's not too much trouble, could some one please give me a little overview of what they think of Ivy. I don't have anyone to bounce ideas off of, so I don't have the clearest idea of what she is like to others. Anyway, read and enjoy.

I wonder how far it is to walk to the Yagami house from here?

L was talking with the task force, all of whom were completely oblivious to me sitting on the coffee table making funny faces to each of them in turn. I had contemplated whether I should show myself to L or not. I had been thinking more yes then no, but I was still undecided. I had occupied my time with harmless pranks on anyone that left themselves open to my strange imagination. I had managed to find out that L may not have as great an eye sight as his wide eyes might lead you to think. I had managed to make him terrified of the idea of Bon Bon's altogether with my mega awesome aim. I bet some people are wondering, I thought you were heading to Light's house to cause mischief there? Well, I was, until I found out that I had no idea where he lived. I had also been spending my time remembering where I was in the story line. And I knew, today is the day Light kills Raye Penber's wife. I sighed, I should be doing something to save her.

"Don't bother feeling guilty, her life span was almost up anyway." I glanced up to see Mort drift through the ceiling not unlike a leaf. He was less bloody than before, but I'm still not going to touch him. My chin rested in my hands, Mort was floating at my eye level.

"I was wondering when you would return." The fox's face twisted into what could be interpreted as a smile.

"I had to take care of some business, but we can talk about that next. So tell me, what have you done to change the story so far?"

"I have discovered that L does not like to have chilli peppers slipped into his tea. And that he talks in his sleep." Mort frowned, I guess I should have done more then.

"Reveal yourself to L." I blinked,

"Ok." I reached for his hand, the ca-fox hissed at me.

"Not right now! Stupid human. Wait until he is completely alone, then give him your Death Note so he can see you." I left table for the kitchen, the guys were putting on their belts. As I retrieved the note of death from under the fridge, I mulled over Mort's words. Then I realized something.

"So the Death Note is mine?" Mort nodded and rolled onto his back.

"And with the note comes a lovely bit of advice, every time you use the note you become a little more like that of a shinigami." I nodded, good thing I never want to use it. I don't really want to end up in Mu.

"K then, I'll just wait 'till L is alone, then drop the Death Note in his lap. From there I can help him catch Light. Simple!" Mort rolled his eyes, or at least he tried to, one of his eyes got stuck looking about five degrees from straight up. It was creepy to say the least.

"Good luck then, human." And he faded away Cheshire Cat style. I took a deep breath,

"Simple, right?"

* * *

Getting L alone was easier said then done. It seemed that he was almost always near someone, whether it be Watari or someone from the Task Force, he was never alone. And then, finally, he secluded himself to his room for sleep, and that was when I made my move.

He laid there with even breaths, eyes shut. My grip on my Death Note tightened. He was just so cute like that. I tilted my head closer to him, maybe he would mumble something from his dream? Nothing. I shook my head to clear away unneeded thoughts, I must only think of the plan. I reached my hand to his bare shoulder, a feather like touch on his creamy white skin. In a flash, L's hand snapped itself around my wrist, his dark gray eyes searching for me.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" He whispered, tightened his grip so I couldn't slip away. A soft sigh escaped my lips, I guess he was only pretending to sleep. What to say, what to say? I smirked, might as well say something to really catch his interest.

"L, do you know? Shinigami are real." His eyes widened much larger then I had thought possible. His lips moved like he was trying to from words, but they are lost before they are spoken. L's entire body moves backwards, like an invisible wall was pushing him away. But his hand never released mine, it was his only idea of where I was. I sat on the edge of his bed, twisting my hand around so I was the one grasping his hand. He turned a sickly pale, I pouted slightly.

"Don't be afraid, I want to help you." I whispered, I held his hand palm up. The moment my Death Note touched his hand, I could see his eyes finally focus on me. I grinned at the clear surprise in his eyes. I guess he expected a something more inhuman. His gaze traveled from me to the Death Note, curiosity overpowering fear. I let go of his hand and he quickly opened the note and started reading the "how it works" bit. I sat there watching him, it felt nice to hold his hand.

"How long have you been here?" I blinked, that's the question he asks? Not, how are Shinigami real? or why are you giving me this? But I guess it's a valid question.

"Since you revealed yourself to the Tack Force. And before you ask, yes that was me that put the pepper in your tea, but in my defence, I was bored." He seemed unsure how to answer. So L asked another question,

"What is your name?" I smiled, how sweet of him to ask.

"Ivy." He nodded, and asked one last question.

"Why have you revealed yourself to me?" Now this is the question I had been waiting for.

"Because I am going to keep Kira from killing you."

* * *

Over the next week, L seemed to be fairly comfterble with me being hanging around. He had been mostly occupied with watching over the video feed from the Yagami house. He hadn't told the Task Force, or even Watari, about me or the Death Note. I was a little surprised that he did that. Later that night, after everyone finally went home, L told me to sit down. I wonder what he wants to ask me about? He took a sip of his slush, sorry I mean tea.

"Your under on obligation to do this, Ivy, but would mind submitting yourself to a test of your deductive reasoning skills?" I thought it over for a moment, so he's going to show me the suicide notes now, interesting.

"Sure, why not?"

"Albright then, we can begin by taking a look at these. Photographs of three notes written by three inmates while under Kira's control just prior to their deaths. None of this information has been made public. You can take as long as you want to look them over, please let me know what you think."

I picked up the photos, carefully looking them over, even though I couldn't read on word of Japanese. I looked at the back, just to remember which note was which. I looked back at L. Time to shine I guess.

"Well, if you lay out the notes like this," I laid them on the table. "And look at the first letters, you can see that it says L, do you know, gods of death love apples but there is a print number on the back of each. So, if you arrange the notes like that." I moved to notes accordingly, "It then says L, do you know, love apples, gods of death. Now that doesn't make much since, unless there is a fourth not that completes the phrase, which I doubt." I glanced back at L, he was staring at me. "Amazing." he mumbled, he reached into his pocket at pulled out the fourth (fake) note. He set in down with the other notes. I looked them over again. Ok L, let me show you how great my acting skills are.

"So there is a fourth note, but something's off, it now says L, do you know, gods of death who love apples have red hands. But how do red hands figure into this?" L's eyebrows knit together, "Explain" I nodded

"In the first note, L do you know, it's easy to understand that Kira is talking directly to you, and the mention of gods of death is most likely a reference to his power. But the mention of apples is the most interesting part. To most people, apples represent the forbidden fruit, life and death, or love, depending on which religion you're looking at. Now if we add the part about red hands, red could speak of blood, which would say that Kira has a lot of blood on his hands. But I don't think Kira thinks like that. Why would he kill so many if he is going to feel like all the deaths are on him. He wouldn't, so why would he include a note that says otherwise? I don't think he did, so that must mean that this note is a fake." L's eyes bored into mine, I know I got everything right. So what will he do about it?


End file.
